Bulgy Rides Again
Bulgy Rides Again is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Holiday makers are coming to Sodor, but Thomas and Emily are being repaired and there is no one to run the branch line during the summer holidays & Sir Topham Hatt needs to find a way to carry more passengers. After Thomas said that this was a "Double decker problem" it gave Sir Topham Hatt an idea by going to Bulgy, the double decker bus who was turned into a hen house after an accident with the bridge. Sir Topham Hatt gave Bulgy another chance to be back on the road & Bulgy was delighted. Bulgy arrived at he repair yard meeting Thomas & Emily telling them that he's going back on the road. Emily think that he should help the farmer to deliver his vegetables around the island, but Bulgy insisted on taking passengers instead. After being repainted, his previous residents, the hens thought he looked splendid. While Bulgy was sleeping, the hens miss their home & slept in his luggage racks. The Next day, Bulgy picked up some passengers to take to the station, driver so slowy the hens didn't noticed. Everything was going fine, until he had some trouble getting pass Trevor. When Bulgy turned, he was almost had an accident with Tom Tipper's van & it suddenly frighting the chickens, & frightening the passengers and covering them with feathers and eggs. The passengers are angry over this incident. When Bulgy was sent to be cleaned, he was angry for the hens & the passengers. Emily tells him a farmer stills needs something to sell his vegetables in and Bulgy thinks it's a good idea. As a result, Bulgy is painted green and turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy could not be happier, as now he does not have to put up with chickens or passengers. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Bulgy * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * One member of the Railway Board (cameo) * Oliver (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) Locations * Bulgy's Bridge * Knapford Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Maron * Rolf's Castle * Wellsworth * The Works * Tidmouth Bay (stock footage) * Lakeside (stock footage) * Neptune Refreshments (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the seventh season. * This episode marks Bulgy's last speaking role to date. * Stock footage from Bulgy, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, and Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used. In addition, a deleted scene from the former episode was used. * The US version uses the original music instead of the new music on Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures. * In the UK narration, Bulgy has developed a nasal voice. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. Goofs * Oliver has Percy's whistle sound. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Thomas is seen taking some trucks down the line at one point, but he was supposed to be at the foundry being repaired. * Bulgy overtakes Trevor then swerves to avoid the mail van. In the next shot, Trevor and the mail van are nowhere to be seen and Bulgy appears to have backed up quite a bit. * When Bulgy says "A vegetable bus? That's not such a bad idea", a crew member's movements are reflected in his front driver-side window, and Bulgy's face is slightly crooked. * When Trevor overtakes Bulgy after the hens wake up, Trevor's noise suddenly disappears when the passengers get a close-up; then, in the very next shot when Bulgy claims "It's not my fault...", Trevor is audible again. * The storyteller's hat is severely damaged in one scene. * The mail van does not appear to have a driver. * When the passengers evacuate Bulgy, they are dirty, but when Bulgy says, "it's not my fault", they are spotless. * The small scale model of Bulgy's driver has a moustache, but his large scale model is clean shaven. * When the Fat Controller comes to talk to Bulgy about his restoration, Bulgy is not in as much disrepair as he was at the end of Bulgy. * The first scenes of the foundry take place at Knapford Sheds, but when Bulgy returns after his mishap with the hens, the foundry has been relocated at Wellsworth, and Thomas and Emily have been parked differently. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Pulling Together! * The Complete Seventh Series US * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.3 * Animals and Fun DK * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) Gallery File:BulgyRidesAgaintitlecard.png|Title card File:BulgyRidesAgainUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:BulgyRidesAgainWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch18.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain.jpg|Cyril the Fogman and Mrs. Kyndley amongst the passengers File:BulgyRidesAgain1.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain1.png File:BulgyRidesAgain2.png File:BulgyRidesAgain3.png File:BulgyRidesAgain4.png File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png File:BulgyRidesAgain6.png File:BulgyRidesAgain7.png File:BulgyRidesAgain8.png File:BulgyRidesAgain9.png File:BulgyRidesAgain10.png File:BulgyRidesAgain11.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)2.png|Stock footage BulgyRidesAgain12.png File:BulgyRidesAgain13.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain14.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain15.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain19.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain20.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain21.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain23.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain24.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain25.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain26.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain27.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain28.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain29.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain30.jpg|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain31.png File:BulgyRidesAgain32.png File:BulgyRidesAgain33.png File:BulgyRidesAgain34.png File:BulgyRidesAgain35.png File:BulgyRidesAgain36.png File:BulgyRidesAgain37.png File:BulgyRidesAgain38.png File:BulgyRidesAgain39.png File:BulgyRidesAgain40.png File:BulgyRidesAgain41.png File:BulgyRidesAgain42.png File:BulgyRidesAgain43.png File:BulgyRidesAgain44.png File:BulgyRidesAgain45.png File:BulgyRidesAgain46.png File:BulgyRidesAgain48.png File:BulgyRidesAgain49.png File:BulgyRidesAgain50.png File:BulgyRidesAgain51.png File:BulgyRidesAgain52.png File:BulgyRidesAgain53.png File:BulgyRidesAgain54.png File:BulgyRidesAgain55.png File:BulgyRidesAgain56.png File:BulgyRidesAgain57.png File:BulgyRidesAgain58.png File:BulgyRidesAgain59.jpg BulgyRidesAgain59.png BulgyRidesAgain60.png BulgyRidesAgain61.png BulgyRidesAgain62.png BulgyRidesAgain63.png BulgyRidesAgain64.png BulgyRidesAgain65.png Episode File:Bulgy Rides Again - British Narration|UK Narration File:Bulgy Rides Again - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes